batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Picture Requests:
Post your picture upload requests here. *After we add these to their appropriate pages, can we delete them from this one? I'm thinking of quick cluttering here. 07:53, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Yes - Doomlurker 13:39, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Group Pic of each film's supervillain's henchmen gang Is this the sort of picture you meant? *That's perfect. The Red Triangle Gang and Two-Face's Thugs would also be good, for starters. Then there's the various Jokers' Goons and Thugs, Riddler's Frogmen, Golums, and League of Shadows. 06:22, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Sure thing I'll try and get em soon! Doomlurker 21:03, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Joker (Jack Nicholson) in mime getup, maybe holding pen out (he'll need a gallery) Catwoman (Michelle Pfeiffer) 1. Cracking whip with Batman and Max at end, and 2. Rising to look at Batsignal Happy Birds of Prey (TV series) characters Priority: Batman (Bruce Thomas), Catwoman (Maggie Baird), The Joker (Roger Stoneburner). Gordon's Daughter (Hannah Gunn) Good times to see parts of her face: (2:16:14), (2:19:07), (2:20:20). Joker Goons (1989 film) One of each of the guys, besides obviously Bob. Joker Goon Car From the '89 film. Close-up pics, one each for Nick and Eddie Newspaper Pic of young Bruce Batman (1989 Movie) with police officer, possibly Gordon Seen at 1:29:48 by DVD timing. Thomas Wayne (Burton & Schumacher films) & Martha Wayne (Burton & Schumacher films) The Joker's black bounty hunter, The Joker's white bounty hunter, Patrick Harvey, and Richard Dent The Following Events Batman '89 movie Car Chase through The Streets of Gotham '89 Skirmish of Gotham Cathedral The Joker's truck driver The cowboy guy that leaned back so the Joker could blow away the cop. 09:15, 22 January 2009 (UTC) The Joker (Jack Nicholson)'s folder Opened by Bruce. One showing both photos side by side, another showing the report. Thanks. 10:51, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Alicia Hunt One with mask, a second revealing her scarred face. 04:59, 26 January 2009 (UTC) All film characters in their moment of death Morbid, possibly, but I think also a testament to the conclusion of their life's story. The Penguin (Danny DeVito) and Two-Face (Tommy Lee Jones) would be good for starters. 23:03, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Any good? or do you want furthur along? NOTE: You don't actually see him dead only his hand. Doomlurker 23:13, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I did have his hand in mind But this is cool, and should be added as well, if only to a gallery. Funny, considering that's probably not Tommy Lee Jones. 22:14, 23 March 2009 (UTC) False Face Society An image for DCAU The False Face Society would be greatly appreciated. Thanks, --Duel44 00:09, 11 March 2009 (UTC) False Face Society Some good pictures of the False Face Society: *http://www.worldsfinestonline.com/WF/batribute/characters/falseface/03.jpg *http://www.worldsfinestonline.com/WF/batribute/characters/falseface/04.jpg *http://www.worldsfinestonline.com/WF/batribute/characters/falseface/02.jpg Hellhound Some images for both the comics Hellhound and Hellhound (Justice League Unlimited) are needed. Thanks, --Duel44 20:20, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Hellhound (Justice League Unlimited) Here is the best Hellhound image I could find for Hellhound (Justice League Unlimited) but an image for the comic book version is still badly needed: *http://www.worldsfinestonline.com/WF/jlu/bios/hellhound/03.jpg Here are the images I hunted up on the comic book Hellhound: *http://www.comicvine.com/hellhound/29-22546/all-images/108-200527/hellhound/105-446249 *http://www.comicvine.com/hellhound/29-22546/all-images/108-200527/113378-hellhound/105-97843 *http://www.canarynoir.com/pix/hellhound.jpg Comic Book Villains *Nocturna *Ubu *The Trigger Twins *Johnny LaMonica Batman: Arkham Asylum Minor Characters These are image requests I have for certain locations and minor characters in Batman: Arkham Asylum, for anyone to tackle if they have the time. In the order that they appear in the game: *Gretchen Whistler- Can be found only during regular gameplay or the demo gameplay. A doctor that appears in Patient Pacification during the one of the first missions to save a security guard from Victor Zsasz. *Steve (Guard)- Can be found only during regular gameplay. The second security guard who needs to be rescued from toxic gases in Decontamination. Note: Steve's face is hard to glimpse, but after pulling him to safety, players should be able to angle the camera to catch his features. *Jackson (Guard)- Can be found only during regular gameplay. A security guard who fares rather poorly against the Joker, and is already deceased during his only screen time. He is slumped against the side of an ambulance in the tunnel connecting Arkham North and East during the early mission to protect the Batmobile. *Adrian Chen- Can be found only during regular gameplay. A doctor who must be rescued from the Joker's henchmen in the X-Ray Room during the mission through the Medical Facility to save the doctors. *Razor- Can be found only during regular gameplay. A thug who is hanging precariously over some toxic gas in Patient Observation during the mission through the Medical Facility to save the doctors. *Suicide Collar Henchman- Can be found only during regular gameplay. A thug who is holding Kevin Liew and a guard hostage in the West Wing Corridor outside the Records Room during the initial mission through the Arkham Mansion for Dr. Young's notes. Note: The only good time to get an image is to angle the camera to see the henchman's face while players are sneaking up on him. *Nate (Guard)- Can be found only during regular gameplay. A security guard who is unconscious during his only screen time. He had been beaten up by the army of inmates outside the door to the Penitentiary during the mission to defeat Harley Quinn in the penitentiary. *Electrocuted Guard- Can be found during regular gameplay. A security guard electrocuted by Harley Quinn when she activates the electrified pacification system on the floor of the Main Cell Block. Note: I no longer need this image request, but if players can scan this character in Detective Mode after deactivating the electrified floor and provide me with information on his status, it would be '''greatly' appreciated.'' *Luke Curtis- Can be found only during regular gameplay. A janitor that can be rescued from the Botanical Gardens Aviary during the initial mission through the gardens to destroy the Titan production facility. Can Be located in "Continue Story" Mode *Jerry (Guard)- Can be found during regular gameplay or 'Continue Story' Mode. A security guard slumped against the wall of one of the guard stations in Secure Treatment Transfer (in the Intensive Treatment Center), where the first 'boss' fight takes place. Note: If players can scan this character in Detective Mode and provide me with information on his status, it would be '''greatly' appreciated.'' *Stephen Kellerman- Can be found in 'Continue Story' mode or in the game's introduction. A doctor who appears in Patient Observation (in the Medical facility) with Dr. Sarah Cassidy and Ian Kennedy (possibly) in Continue Story Mode. *Ian Kennedy- Can be found in 'Continue Story' mode or in the game's introduction. An orderly who checks the Joker for a medical report during the introduction, and also appears in Patient Observation (in the Medical facility) with Dr. Sarah Cassidy and Dr. Kellerman in Continue Story Mode. Note: This character's given name is conjectural. If players could actually talk to him and confirm his name, it would be '''greatly' appreciated.'' *Bill (Guard)- Can be found in 'Continue Story' mode in the Arkham Mansion Library. A guard who is standing in 'Continue Story' mode at the bottom level of the Arkham Mansion, in a doorway, with his arms folded. An image of him to replace the poor-quality screenshot currently on this wiki would be appreciated. *Masked Orderly #1- Can be found in 'Continue Story' mode in the Arkham Mansion Library. An orderly who is sitting down in in 'Continue Story' mode at the bottom level of the Arkham Mansion. *Masked Orderly #2- Can be found in 'Continue Story' mode in the floor of a hallway in Secure Access. An orderly who is lying slumped against the wall in the blocked-off hallway behind the structurally weak wall in Secure Access. Note: If players can scan this character in Detective Mode and provide me with information on his status, it would be '''greatly' appreciated. Also, the players must walk directly to the edge of the security barrier and then zoom in on the orderly to get the desired image.'' *Unnamed Masked Guard (For Masked Guard article)- Can be found in 'Continue Story' mode in the Penitentiary Guard Room with Louie Green, sitting down in a wooden chair. *Thomas Armbruster Character Trophy- Character models of Aaron Cash and Thomas Armbruster; getting an image of both guards standing around Aaron Cash is the goal here. Can be unlocked by locating the Riddler trophy on the floor of the abandoned building in Arkham North. Note: If players can zoom in on the two guards next to Aaron Cash and inform me if '''both' their ID tags name them as 'Thomas Armbruster', it would be greatly appreciated.'' To Doomlurker To the administrator: There are two image requests I have for the saved game you have as going into Killer Croc's Lair. *One of William North, under Poison Ivy's Spell- When one of your next missions has you take on Poison Ivy, you should encounter two guards under her control in the Flooded Corridor. If possible, get a screenshot of William North (The bald guard in the grey uniform) while he is conscious. *A Masked Guard, under Poison Ivy's Spell- When one of your next missions has you take on Poison Ivy, you should encounter numerous Arkham security guards under her control in the second half of the boss battle with Ivy's Titan Plant. If possible, get a screenshot (preferably a close-up) of one while he is conscious. Thanks, --Duel44 18:37, May 15, 2010 (UTC)